Handheld video camcorders are now so small that they can easily fit in a user's pocket. This is convenient for users, but creates a problem that camcorders can inadvertently start recording video while inside a user's pocket. This can result in wasted battery power or memory as the camcorder records video of the inside of the user's pocket.
Some camcorders have special mechanical switches or buttons that are less likely to be activated accidentally. However, these mechanical protections sometimes make it more difficult for the user to activate the camcorder when he actually wants to record a video, and even the best mechanical designs can still be actuated inadvertently in a pocket, suitcase, or backpack.
Similarly, a user may start video recording, but then forget to press the “stop” button to stop recording the video before putting the camcorder away in a case or pocket. This will also result in wasted battery power or space in the device's memory.